Riding In Town Cars With Boys
by chairfan17
Summary: Please open for summary
1. Riding In Town Cars With Boys

Ok, so, I came up with this idea for the 100th episode and I posted about it on Tumblr and someone told me to write a FF about it so that's what I'm doing!

Basically, this story starts out in 5x10 (Riding In Town Cars With Boys... that's how this story got it's name) and there is no car accident and then the next chapter is 5x13 (aka, G.G, or the 100th episode)

_2 months ago…_

"We have to tell Louis face to face that the wedding is off. He deserves at least that." Blair told Chuck. The two were sitting in the back of the limo, after sneaking off and getting back together.

"Are you sure you want to do this? A prince, a fairytale wedding. This is all you've ever wanted-"

"You. You're all I've ever wanted. I love _you_. I love every part of you. I couldn't tell Louis he would never lose me because it wasn't true. You're the one I never want to leave." Blair said before Chuck kissed her.

"How do you want to do this?" Chuck said after pulling away.

"First, we have to go to the consulate and tell Louis it's off and then I don't know we can go anywhere."

"Blair, we don't need to go anywhere. We can raise this baby right here."

"That's something I need to talk to you about." Blair looked down at her hands as Chuck gave her a questioning look. "Well, the baby is yours, Chuck." She closed her eyes as soon as she said it, afraid of what he was going to say.

"What?" Was all Chuck could get out.

"I thought by saying the baby was Louis' would make everything better but it didn't. It didn't fix my problems it just made everything worse. I'm sorry I lied to you and if this changes your mind about anything I understand-" She started before Chuck cut her off with a kiss. "So you're not mad at me?" She said slowly as they pulled away.

"No. I understand why you did what you did. I just wish you would have came to me sooner, but I couldn't be happier right now." A smile grew on Chuck's face.

The limo pulled up to the consulate and Chuck and Blair got out to find Louis standing outside already waiting for them.

"What is going on?" Louis said angrily as he watched Blair get out and Chuck follow, closely, behind her.

"Louis, I can explain-" Blair started, and Chuck put a protective arm around her waist.

"Explain what? That you're going back to _him_? Because that's what this looks like!"

"The wedding is off, Louis." Blair said slowly as she looked down and pulled the engagement ring he gave her off of her finger. "I can't be with you anymore. I have to face my true feelings and be with Chuck. I do love you, Louis, but not the same way as I love Chuck." Louis just stared at her, not knowing what to say as she walked over to him and handed him the ring. "I'm sorry, and I'm also sorry that I lied to you about the baby-"

"What?" Louis cut her off.

"I'm sorry, but Chuck is the father."

"I knew something wasn't right. I found the paternity test in your room. Blair, how could you do this to me?" He was more upset than angry now.

"I'm sorry. I've always loved Chuck but I was scared we were going to hurt each other so I tried my hardest to kill my feelings but it didn't work. I only hurt myself and everyone around me and I'm sorry I pulled you into all of this." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Blair, I forgive you."

"What?" Blair was confused. She expected him to be angry, not calm and forgiving.

"I should have seen this coming earlier. I guess I always knew there was something between you two."

"Thank you for understanding." Chuck nodded, still standing next to Blair.

"Good luck." Louis said as Chuck and Blair got back into the limo.

"Well, that went better than expected." Blair said to Chuck as they started driving away. "Now we just have to tell everyone else."

"I have to do something first." Chuck told her. "The Empire Hotel." He told the driver.

"Chuck what are you looking for?" Blair asked as she stood in the living room of Chuck's suite at The Empire as he was looking for something in his room.

"This." He said as he walked out.

"Chuck, what is that?" She tried to look at what he was holding in his hand.

"Something I should have given you a long time ago." He said as he got down on one knee. Blair's eyes grew wide and she gasped. "Blair, I love you. I have always loved you. You were the first person I have ever loved. Last year, you told me you believed that if two people were meant to be together eventually they'd find their way back. Well, we found our way back and now you, me, and this baby will get to start our lives together. So, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She said, not even trying to hold back tears, as he slipped the ring on her finger, the finger that just a little while ago had another man's ring on it. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said before kissing him.


	2. GG

"I can't believe this day is finally here!" Blair squealed to Serena. They were both in the back room, in the church, getting ready for Chuck and Blair's wedding.

"I know! I'm so excited for you guys!" Serena gave her best friend a hug. As Serena pulled away Blair bent down and winced a little in pain. "Oh my god! What's wrong?!" Serena panicked.

"Nothing." Bair said quickly. "You just hugged me too hard. You have to be careful, Serena. I _am _eight months pregnant." She snapped as she stood back up.

Serena just rolled her eyes. She was used to her friend's mood swings, but something wasn't right. She thought for a second and then her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god. Blair, you're in labor!" Serena practically shouted.

"Shhh!" Blair quickly put her hand over her friend's mouth. "I don't want anyone to find out. Especially Chuck."

"But Blair, you're having a baby! You need to get to the hospital! I will _not_ let you have my nephew at that alter!"

"Don't worry, I won't be giving birth any time soon. The contractions started this morning and they're far apart so as soon as we're married I can go to the hospital."

"But Blair-"

"No buts!" Blair cut Serena off. "I've waited too long for this day."

"Fine. But if it gets worse I'm telling Chuck."

Blair opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her mother and Dorota walking into the room.

"Hello sweetheart!" Eleanor exclaimed as she walked over to Blair and gave her a hug. "You look beautiful!"

"You glowing, Miss Blair." Dorota said as she gave her a hug.

"Thank you!" Blair smiled. "Have you seen Chuck?"

"He's doing great. Nervous, but great." Eleanor said.

"Oh, that's good." She said before bending over in pain again.

"Blair! Are you alright?" Both Eleanor and Dorota ran over to her.

"Yes, Mother. I'm fine." Blair said, still bent over. 'Perfect timing.' She thought.

"You don't look fine!" Eleanor shot back.

"I am! I was just checking to see if I put my shoes on." She lifted her dress so she could see her feet. "I did." She looked back at everyone and stood up straight.

"Ok, well, if you say you're fine..." Eleanor said skeptically.

"Can you just tell everyone that I'm ready and we should just hurry this up."

Eleanor and Dorota both nodded and left, still giving Blair a confused look.

"Well, that was a close one." Blair let out a sigh of relief.

"Blair! That's it, I'm telling Chuck." Serena said as she tried to leave but Blair grabbed her arm.

"Serena, no! You can't. Please."

"Fine. But you owe me." Blair just rolled her eyes at her friend's statement.

"Blair, Serena. We're ready for you." The wedding planner said as she stuck her head in the door.

"Finally." Blair whispered to Serena as they both left the room.

Blair and Serena were standing at the end of the aisle, watching the wedding party walk down the aisle, when Blair bent down and winced in pain again. Serena quickly turned around and gripped her friend's hand. "Are you sure you're ok?" She whispered.

"I'll be fine. It's your turn! Go!" Blair whispered back and she attempted to shove her friend down the aisle and stand up straight.

"Hi, sweetheart." Harold said as he and Cyrus walked up to Blair.

"Hi Daddy! Cyrus!" She said as she gave them both a kiss.

"Are you ready for this." Cyrus asked.

"I've been ready." Blair said as the music started to play and she walked down the aisle.

First, she looked around at the guests, all staring at her, but then her eyes caught Chuck's. They started at each other until she finally got to the end of the aisle. Harold pulled back her veil, she gave both of her father's a kiss and then the priest started talking. She couldn't even tell what he was saying or even how long he had been talking for. She was lost in Chuck's eyes. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. She and Chuck were finally getting married. They were going to finally start their lives together as a family. Her, Chuck, and the baby. The baby!

"OWWW!" Blair screamed as she bent over. Everyone gasped and Chuck, Serena, and Nate all ran over to her.

"Blair! Are you ok?" Chuck gripped her hand and put an arm around her.

"I'm in labor!" She winced.

"What?" Chuck's eyes grew wide. "Why didn't you tell me? How long has this been going on for?"

"This morning. But I think he'll be here sooner than I thought so can we hurry this up?" She looked at the priest, who was shocked at what was going on.

"No, Blair! You need to get to a hospital!" Nate exclaimed.

"I've waited to long for this! Either we finish this now or… you don't even want to know." She looked at the priest, who was now scared of Blair at this point.

"Um, o-o-ok." He stuttered and every backed away from Blair, except Chuck. "The rings!"

Nate quickly handed Chuck the rings, which he slipped on their fingers.

"Do you, Charles Bartholomew Bass take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest said quickly.

"I do." Chuck exclaimed.

"And do you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf take Charles Bartholomew Bass to be you lawfully wedded husband?" He said even quicker.

"I DO!" Blair screamed in pain.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now have your baby."

Chuck picked up Blair, which amazed everyone, even himself, and, attempted, to run down the aisle as Serena, Nate, Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold, Lily, and Dorota ran after them.

XOXO

"He's so beautiful." Blair said as she looked down at their little boy. She was sitting on the hospital bed, with Chuck right next to her, holding the baby in her arms. "He looks just like you." She looked up at Chuck and gave him a kiss.

"Why didn't you let me know you were in labor earlier?"

"We've been waiting so long for this and I just wanted to be married. And I know you, you would have postponed the wedding and I didn't want to wait any longer."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Serena stuck her head in. "Can we come in now?"

"Come meet the newest member of the family." Blair exclaimed as Serena, who was the first one to run in, quickly made her way over to Blair and took her nephew out of her arms.

"He's adorable!"

"He looks just like you, Charles." Lily went over to give her adoptive son a hug.

Serena handed the baby over to Eleanor and made her way over to Chuck and Blair. "So, you still owe me." She told Blair.

"What is she talking about?" Chuck asked.

"I kind of made a deal with her if she wouldn't tell anyone I was in labor." Blair looked down at her hands.

"She knew?" He looked at Blair. "You knew?" He turned to Serena. They both nodded. "And no one told me?" They both nodded again.

"Hey congratulations guys." Nate joined the rest of his friends. "What's going on?" He asked as he saw Chuck staring at Blair and Serena.

"He's mad because Serena knew I was in labor during the wedding and didn't tell anyone."

"I am not mad. Just, next time, please let me know you're in labor more than twenty minutes before you give birth." Chuck said as Blair just playfully rolled her eyes and everyone laughed.

**A/N: Ok, so first of all I just want to say I got this idea from the season 1 finale of Reba (where Cheyenne going into labor on her graduation day) and second, I don't really like the ending. I didn't really know how to end it so that's why it's not that great.**


End file.
